Alien Decimation List/Demon Corps
---- NOTE: THIS IS THE FIRST VERSION OF ALIEN DECIMATION WITH FOUR PHASES! THE INFO IS OUTDATED, IF YOU WISH TO SEE TODAY'S ALIEN DECIMATION GO HERE! ---- Event Overview VEGA is transporting experimental alien technology through the sector. Attack VEGA, Demon Corps and Alien fleets to reveal the Alien Harvester. Phases |-|Initial Phase= Phase 1: VEGA Suspicious Cargo fleets spawn from levels 40-70, each with 4 Demon Corps Escorts, either at or +/- 5 the cargo fleet's level. They spawn from Wormholes and travel to planets. The objective is to capture a unique flagship, the Suspicious Freighter, and gather its intel. This ship is located inside each cargo fleet, but is heavily protected by escorts both beside and inside the fleet. Although this is the main objective, you can still gather intel through other means such as defeating the escorts and other ships in the cargo fleet. Unlike normal battles, when engaging an escort, you only have 2.5 minutes to defeat them (5 minutes for levels 60 and above). Similarly, the cargo fleet must be defeated within 3 minutes of battle. If victory is not achieved, the fleet will warp away, and players won't be able to stop them. Similar to VSec, escort fleets are aggressive towards rebels. While they have a small aggro range and long trigger time, they travel as fast as a frigate fleet and are very difficult to escape from. Surprisingly, you can just attack the cargo fleet directly without having to go through any of the escorts. Demon Corps Escort (40-70).png|A Demon Corps fleet guarding a suspicious cargo fleet. VEGA Suspicious Cargo (40-70).png|A VEGA Fleet escaping the sector with Alien technology. |-|Intermediate Phase= Phase 2: Demon Corps Reclaimer fleets spawn in a level range of 40-70 from planets and travel to Wormholes in convoys, similar to a normal event. Both singleplayer and co-op variants are available. While singleplayer fleets are more or less event fleets with some difficulty, co-op targets are much harder and very hard to beat alone. An ally or a friend should engage the co-op fleet with you as they are extremely difficult. Note that these fleets do not give out any blueprints upon destruction. Demon Corps Reclaimer (40-70) .png| A Demon Corps fleet scanning the sector for lost technology. Demon Corps Reclaimer (40-70) (Coop).png|A Demon Corps fleet scanning the sector for lost technology. |-|Advanced Phase= Phase 3: Hive Fleets spawn from levels 40-70 from Unstable Wormholes and travel to Wormholes in convoys. These fleets have singleplayer and co-op variants and feature Alien Hives. The singleplayer version has 2 Hives while the co-op version has 3 Hives, all filled with swarms and gatlings. In addition, the co-op Hives have Rift Beams. It is highly recommended to bring along an ally or a friend to combat the co-op targets. Hive Fleet 40-70.png|A Hive Fleet. Approach with caution. Large Hive Fleet 40-70.png|A Large Hive Fleet. Engage with allies. |-|Boss Phase= Phase 4: A single Harvester Fleet (level 70-80) spawns out of each Unstable Wormhole, featuring an Alien Harvester. They are extremely slow and have no aggro whatsoever. These harvesters are co-op targets and are effectively impossible to solo. In combat, the Harvester is incredibly difficult as it not only contains insane amounts of swarms, but also moves at carrier speed, making kiting almost impossible. They also contain an assortment of piercing rays, beams and gatlings. In addition, at 75%, 50%, 25% and 0% health, the Harvester charges a huge shockwave which does quite a bit of damage and is incredibly hard to avoid. You get 6 minutes to defeat the Alien Harvester unlike the standard 5 minutes. Once defeated, you are rewarded with Unknown Objects, intel, as well as an Alien swarm. Alien_harvester_70-80.png|A capital-class Alien ship with regenerative capabilities. Event Info 1st Alien Decimation Prizes Fleet Payouts INTEL PAYOUTS ---- 2nd Alien Decimation Prizes Fleet Payouts DEMON CORPS ESCORTS VEGA SUSPICIOUS CARGO DEMON CORPS RECLAIMERS DEMON CORPS RECLAIMERS (CO-OP) HIVE FLEETS LARGE HIVE FLEETS ALIEN HARVESTERS ---- Trivia *This is the first event to feature several phases. *This is the first sector-wide event. *This is the first event to feature the Alien Harvester. *This event is also the first to feature a co-op fleet besides aliens. *The Nova Ray was removed from the first Decimation because of a problem with pre-requisite requirements. It returned in the second Alien Decimation. *All point payouts have been increased by 35% in the first Alien Decimation. *The VEGA Suspicious Cargo has a re-textured battle icon of a VEGA Official that looks of Asian descent or based off an employee of KIXEYE. Gallery Dec_3.png|A almost completed event store MYSTERY Image.jpeg|The icon when attacking a VEGA Suspicous Cargo Capture 2-1.PNG|The Escort Fleets escorting the suspicious cargo fleet ADinfograph.png|Phase 1/2 Point Payouts ADinfograph2.png|Phase 3/4 Point Payouts Video Poll What did you think of the trailer? AMAZING I liked it Eh it was okay No opinion Eh it wasn't that great Another shameless coin grab Worse thing ever Honestly why did they do this Category:Vega Conflict Category:Alien Category:Events